Gibberish
by nilesalt
Summary: Saying 'I like you' to your crush is never easy. But for Nico di Angelo, it goes onto a whole new level. Solangelo. Oneshot


I saw a headcanon like this on Tumblr, and thought 'This is really cool. I'm doing it'. So here I am.

I apologise in advance for any French, Italian or Latin mistakes. My friend Google Translate does that sometimes.

Enjoy! Reviews are better than sunny days!

 **Disclaimer:** I would be so cool if I were Rick Riordan. Unfortunately, I'm not.

* * *

~ Gibberish ~

~ A Solangelo Oneshot ~

"Nico, it's not that hard to say a few words"

"Not if the words have a lot of meaning. I just...I...Piper, I just _can't_ "

Nico put his head in his hands and groaned in despair. Piper sighed. Not that Nico knew, but there had been homosexual campers before. Heck, even Apollo had a relationship with a guy. To be honest, Apollo's lover had been turned into a flower, but that wasn't going to happen between Nico and Will...hopefully.

But either way, Nico being Nico, ignored all the plain truths in front of him and stubbornly said that everyone would shun him for being gay _and_ the son of Hades. At least, everyone except for the Seven, Reyna and Coach Hedge. Of course, he didn't know that practically all the residents of Camp Half Blood knew about Nico's 'secret'.

So, Nico turned to Piper when Will came into the picture, her being the daughter of the love goddess and one of the Seven.

Their talks soon evolved into seriously fast conversations in French. It was plain knowledge that everyone in Cabin 10 could speak fluent French, the language of love. But Nico knew the French language from when he was a child living in Italy. Which also made him one of the multilingual campers, but Nico didn't like to make that fact know to everyone either.

Piper bit her lip and looked around in desperation. Where was Hazel when you really needed her? Then suddenly, she caught sight of a curly mop of blond hair on the other side of camp.

 _"_ Regardez, il est là!" _"Look, there he is!"_

"Il n'y a pas moyen que je lui demande maintenant, Piper" _"There is no way I'm asking him now, Piper"_

Piper shrugged her shoulders and said "Ta perte" _"Your loss"._ Then she walked away, leaving the dismayed boy in the shadows of his cabin.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, there were many chances Nico had:

...

Will: Hey Nico!

Nico: Huh? Oh, hey.

Will: (peers closely at Nico) Have you been shadow travelling?

Nico: (blushes profusely) Uh, n- n- no.

Will: Do I have to put you in the infirmary agai-

Nico: (hurriedly) Actually, Will, I just remembered, I need to sort out...uh...my cabin...stuff...*walks fast to his cabin*

 _Five minutes later_

Piper: (to Nico) You better be glad I don't have Katoptris on me.

...

Will: (talks really fast) I've been told to ask you if you would be on our team for Capture the Flag this Friday. Percy wanted to me to ask you that because he said he was busy.

Nico: Wait, what?

Will: Okay. Will you be on our team for Capture the Flag?

Nico: (slightly disappointed) Yeah, yeah sure.

*Will starts to walk away*

Nico: Uh Will, do you want to...actually don't worry..it's fine

Will: (Hesitates and looks a bit disappointed) Okay.

Nico: (Mutters to himself after Will walks away) I can't believe I chickened out half way...

...

Piper: You could have asked him when you got your cut cleaned up five minutes ago!

Nico: (silent)

Piper: Look, Nico, you're never gonna ask him if you don't try.

Nico: It's hard, Piper.

Piper: I know...look, he's coming out of the infirmary.

Nico: Yes, but-

Piper: You don't want me to charmspeak you to do it...

Nico: All right! All right! Keep your head on!

* * *

It was the second time they had seen each other that day. The first was when Nico went to clean the cut on his shoulder (courtesy of Clarisse during sparring). Nico suspected she did that on purpose. He also suspected Clarisse did that because Jason told her to. Why? Because he could've sworn he saw a sneaky exchange of drachmas between them when he was at the doorway to the infirmary.

Nico ran up to Will, who was walking towards his cabin, after his daily work in the infirmary.

"Hey Will!" Will turned around and smiled his dazzling smile. After Bianca didn't come back from her quest and he left camp, no one had smiled like they had been really, genuinely happy to see him. Until he met the head of the Apollo cabin.

"Hey Nico! Has your cut has healed, or do you need-"

"No, I do _not_ need another night stuck in the infirmary because of a tiny cut"

"There is a 30% more chance of something going wrong while shadow travelling if one is injured!"

"The nectar patched me up pretty well, and I won't be shadow travelling in a while anyway." Gods, even Bianca hadn't cared for him _this_ much. But what he said had been true. The Underworld had been strangely silent, at least, as silent as it could be. There had been no sign of rogue ghosts or any messages from his father. The little voice at the back of Nico told him to get a grip and ask him. But asking him was the hardest part.

"So, I wanted to say-"

"Are you not going to be on our team? Remember, you do get a week off stable duties if you join us"

"Will! Stop jumping to conclusions! No, I am not going to swap teams. I was going to ask you something"

"Good, because I asked we could both be on defence, so I can keep on eye on you" Will blushed at Nico's raised eyebrows "So that you won't hurt yourself if you do any Underworldy stuff.."

Nico's eyebrows dissapeared further beneath his brow as Will blushed beet-red.

"Yeah...so." Nico cleared his throat "Uh, Will, mi piaci..." A look of realisation came across his face when he saw Will's bemused face "Parlo italiano...maledetto"

"Nico...?" Will probably didn't mean to say his name like a question, but Will couldn't exactly figure out what was going on.

"Okay. That came out in Italian. I'll say it again" Nico said, looking quite flustered

"Je veux dire que...Je vous aime beaucoup...attends...Je le dis en français"

At this point, someone could've fried an egg on Nico's face. It was hard to make out what was redder, the strawberries in the fields or Nico's burning face.

"Urgh. Ego amo te. No! Quid dico!?" With that last exclamation, he hung his head down and ran a hand through his hair in despair. How did he manage to turn a simple 'I like you' into a complicated speech in three different languages?

Nico still had his head in his hands, afraid to look at Will. Which was rather unfortunate, as he missed one of Will's smiles, which Nico quite enjoyed (even though he wouldn't admit it). Will smile grew and grew until it resembled the shape of an orange segment, his blue eyes shining in amusement.

Then, he started laughing, which made Nico look up in horror.

"Oh Nico, Nico, Nico."

"Don't triple Nico me" muttered the Italian boy

"I love you too, dumbass"

"Wait, wha– mmmphhh"

Nico could safely say that he never did finish his sentance. After all, in his opinion, kissing Will Solace was worth not finishing it.

~ Fin ~

* * *

Translations:

"Uh, Will, I like you...I'm speaking Italian...damn"

"I mean ... I like you a lot... wait ... I said that in French"

"Urgh. I like you. No! What am I saying?


End file.
